Could it be?
by lebanese
Summary: One Shot complete!Ron is in a coma and Kim discouvers that she loves him... Monkey Fist attacks the hospital... will Ron be able to save her? and will they become a couple?...


Another one shot...

Disclaimer: i own only this story... Kim Possible and 'Could it be' is owned by Disney...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kim was at Ron's bed... he was in the hospital in a coma... the doctors said that his wounds were deep and he lost a lot of blood... so he it will be atleast a year before he wakes up... Kim was crying remembering what happened..

Flash Back:

_"Ron we can't fit in that escape pot" said the nervous Kim as the lair started to explode..._

_"their is room for one right?"_

_"Yes why do yo..." She was cut of by Ron pushing her in and throwing Rufus to her.._

_"Take care of him for me..."_

_"Ron NO!"_

_"I will always love you" She heard Ron say before the escape pot luanched... and the lair exploded..._

End Flash Back.

"Why did you do it Ron?" She asked as she started to cry...

"Honey its time for school" her mother who was in the hospital with her reminded her...

"I can't go without him"

"He would want you to go"

"The last thing he told me is that he loved me.." fresh tears started to form around her eyes... "Why didn't he tell me earlier?"

"Maybe he was scared..."

"Of what?"

"Of it affecting your friendship... you need to go you will have the entire afternoon to talk with him"

"ok" Kim got up and kissed Ron on the lips... "I love you too"... and she left.. her mother smiled...

At school,

"So how is he doing?" Monique asked concerned..

"He is in a coma.. atleast a year" Kim started crying again...

"Did he tell you he loves you?"

"Wha... how did you know?"

"He told me... he was seeking advice..."

"About what?"

"How to tell you... I told him today at the Junior Prom..do you love him?"

"More than ever... too bad I realized that a bit late"

"better late than never Kim... don't worry he will wake up... I hope"

"Thanks for nothing" Kim rolled her eyes..

"Any time" Monique smiled...

"Hey K" Bonnie aproached.

"Hey B" Kim responded coldly...

"So... where is the looser... oh right not here..." Bonnie smile her devilish smile...

"Watch it" Kim warned...

"Or what you will hit me?"

"I can do more than that" Kim smiled an evil smile as well...

"Yeh what?"

"I can kick you off the team" Kim smile widened...

"Whatever" Bonnie left defeated...

"You did show her" Monique smiled at Kim..

"I really wanted to hit her you know"

"Easy tiger"

Mean while at Monkey Fist,

"My loyal monkies it is time for us to attack... we shalluse the stolen Lotus Blade to kill the injuredStoppable once and for all hahaha" Monkey Fist laughed his monkey laugh followed by the other monkies around him...

Back at Kim.. school was over and Kim was heading for the hospital...

She entered Ron's room.. he was still sleeping... "hey Ron" she kissed him on the lips...

"Hey Kim.. I see your back early" her mother raised an eyebrow..

"Cheerleading practice was canceled..."

"Really?"

"Yeh"

"Ok"

"How is he?" Kim aked concerned...

" still the same " Kim's mom was sad... " it will be sometime before he wakes up..."

"Doctor!" a nurse yelled...

"Yes?" Kim's mom responded...

"We have an intruder he calls him self Monkey Fist and he is here to finish Ron Stoppable"

Kim's eyes widened in fear...

"Call the police..."

"That won't do" It was Monkey Fist and he was at Ron's door...

Kim took a fighting position but was just kicked away... she was sent crashing into a closet... she got up gaze to see Fist ready to burry the blade in Ron's chest..."NO!" she yelled as she sheiled Ron's body with her... she heard the blade swing and waited her death.. it never came...she saw a hand had caught the blade...She looked at the owner and was shocked..."Ron?"...

Ron teleported from under Kim and was now face to face with Fist...

"That wasn't nice" Ron said in a cold voice...

"i will kill you yet.." Fist embedded the sword in Ron's chest..

"RON!" Kim yelled as she ran toward Ron but stopped in her tracks as she saw what happened...

Ron simply pulled out the blade and his chest healed in a blue glow..

"How?" said the stunned Monkey Fist...

"You can't hurt the innocents with my blade.." Ron said as he kicked Fist sending him crashing through the door and outside the room...

The Lotus Blade vanished in a blue glow..

"Where did it go?" asked Kim's mother confused..

"To somewhere safe" Ron smiled..

"You know Ron we should hurry" Kim approached him..

"Hurry where?" asked the confused Ron..

"You'll see" she took his hand and led him out.. her mother smiled...

At the school the doors opened... revealing Kim and Ron...holding hands?

"It finally happened.. Kim and the loser hooked up"She tried to embaress Kim... the crowd cheered.. "Whatever" Bonnie finished..

"Erm.. KP... wanna.. erm... eh... dance?" asked the confused Ron...

"Yes Ron" Kim smiled...

Could it be was put on..

**I know we've been friends forever ...**

**but now i think Iam feeling something totally new...**

Kim looked into Ron's eyes and smiled..

**And after this time..**

**I opened up eyes...**

**Now I see ..**

**You were always with me..**

Ron smiled as well...

**Could it be you and I never imagined..**

**Could it be suddenly Iam falling for you...**

**Could it be you were right here beside me...**

Kim put her head on Ron's shoulders..

**Do you think that its true...**

**It's kind of funny you were always here..**

**But who would ever said we would end up here...**

Ron was stunned but was happy...

**And every time Iam fear you been their for me now it's clear...**

**I've been waiting for you...**

**Could it be you and I never imagined..**

Kim pulled away from him...

**Could it be suddenly Iam falling for you...**

**Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew...**

**Could it be true that it's you..**

Ron feared that something was wrong..

**Today is a start for the start of the rest of ourlives...**

**I could see it in your eyes...**

**Then it's you and you and its' just being you...**

She slowly approached him..

**Could it be that's it's true that it's you..**

**Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew...**

**Could it be that's true that's you..**

Ron understood he approached as well...

**That it's you..**

**Oh it's you...**

And they kissed each other...

The End.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you like it R&R...


End file.
